


Inexplicable things

by orphan_account



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis Rose is Bisexual, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathrooms, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/F, Face-Sitting, Filthy, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s04e10 Baby Sprinkle, Riding, Spanking, and Klair is a Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After staying at The Wobbly Elm to ditch Jocelyn's baby sprinkle party, Alexis hooks up with Klair.
Relationships: Klair (Schitt's Creek)/Alexis Rose
Kudos: 2





	Inexplicable things

Klair wastes no time on slamming Alexis against the women's bathroom door of The Wobbly Elm, locking it behind her effortlessly with a single hand. Klair deepens the kiss, Alexis running her fingers through her hair, clawing at the scalp. In their past hookups—there have been six, for the record—Alexis was always the one in a higher position of power, although, she enjoyed the feeling of being dominated by another woman, so she backed off, letting Klair take the reigns. She notices Alexis submit to her touch, ripping her lips away from hers to whisper in her ear, "I can't wait for you to fuck me, Lex."

Alexis could come just at hearing Klair's voice. Instead, however, she lets out a deep moan in response before Klair roughly pushes her into the side of her sink, her back digging into the ceramic. Normally, Alexis would complain about her back hurting, but she was so entranced by the way Klair's fingers danced across her back, creating nonsensical patterns that sent pulsing waves of electricity straight up the back of her spine. Without a second thought, Klair rips Alexis' dress off her body, revealing a baby pink lace thong. Klair smirks, looking back at the face of the beautiful woman standing in front of her. "Maybe I was secretly hoping this would happen tonight..." Klair pulls her flush against her body, removing her bra swiftly using just a couple of fingers. Before Alexis has time to ponder on how she managed to pull that off, Klair is cupping her breasts in her hands, squeezing the sensitive skin to feel Alexis' nipples hardening underneath her touch.

"If it's okay with you, I would love to eat out that beautiful pussy of yours." This time, Alexis closes the gap between them, Klair's hand still circling her now steel nipples.

Klair pulls back, eagerly waiting for Alexis' consent. "Yes, that sounds so fucking wonderful, but I want you to strip for me first," Even if she wasn't entirely in control, Alexis still liked having authority over her partner. She wastes no time on obliging, her shirt coming up over her head in one swift motion before being tossed onto the floor somewhere in the general vicinity of Alexis' dress and bra. Next, she removes _her_ bra in the same motion she'd used on Alexis. She was still stunned by how easy the undergarment flowed out of her hands. Finally, she shoves her shorts down around her ankles in a shimmy, stepping out of them directly into Alexis' embrace. "God, that might be the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

Setting her hands on the waistband of Alexis' panties, Klair asks in the same arousing voice as before, "Can I rip these off of you already?" Alexis happily nods, muttering a _fuck yes_ just loud enough for Klair to hear. She almost instantaneously rips them off, pulling Alexis down on the ground to her knees as she lies down on the haphazard pile of her clothes. 

"Sit on me." Klair commands, extending her arms out for Alexis.

Alexis straddles her legs, rubbing her clit through her underwear. "Not before these come off," Klair lifts up her thighs to allow Alexis to have enough room to wiggle them down her freshly shaven legs. Once they're all the way off and discarded, Alexis turns around, lining her opening up with Klair's mouth. She brings a hand up to smack Alexis' ass. She yelps, but quickly it turns to giggle between both girls. Klair spits upwards into Alexis, excess saliva dripping down her chin as she eyes Klair's pussy. Deciding she can't go without her fingers inside of Klair, Alexis enters one into her hole. Klair extends her tongue to begin licking stripes up from Alexis' clit to her asshole. After she decides she's teased enough based on the demands for more exiting Alexis' mouth at an alarmingly fast pace, she enters her tongue, following the rhythm Alexis has set. "God, you feel so fucking good. You inside of me, me inside of you, it's more than perfect." Klair can't respond given the position she's in, but Alexis doesn't care, she just wants her to know how much she appreciates the way she works tongue.

Klair gives another smack to Alexis' ass, her adding another finger in response, making the total count two. Klair moans against her, the sensation of being stretched out overtaking her body. Desperate to gain more friction, Alexis begins rolling her hips down into Klair's face, Klair adjusting her grip on Alexis' hips. Just as she begins to fuck herself onto the fingers speeding up inside her, a knock can be heard at the door. Klair let's out a loud moan to alert the woman outside that it was indeed occupied, and not just by one person. Once they hear receding footsteps, they simultaneously increase their force out of urgency, but not to the point of pain.

Klair mumbles _another one_ against Alexis. She manages to hear it over the breathless sounds of fingers, mouths, and skin on skin contact, so she complies. Klair groans at the addition, Alexis smirking as she grinds her hips even deeper than she was before. The feeling of an orgasm begins bubbling in her chest, although she's too overwhelmed with pleasure to alert Klair. Her mouth is hung agape, unable to muster up the words. Just as she finally gathers the strength, she is releasing her into Klair's mouth. The sweet yet salty taste floods her senses, so much so to where she covers Alexis' fingers in her own flavor.

Getting off Klair's face, Alexis straddles her as she had done before. Klair grabs her face, making sure to deepen at all the perfect angles that way Alexis can swallow all of the come from her mouth. Luckily, Alexis saved Klair's load. She brings her fingers down to her mouth, Klair immediately hollowing out her cheeks to suck. After she's licked up every last bit of herself, Alexis stands up, but not before pressing one last hungry kiss to Klair's swollen lips.


End file.
